New Moon Valentines
by fairiehearts
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Inuyasha spends the day with Kagome  Written 8  years ago... incomplete


**So a little back story. I wrote this probably 8 years ago when I was totally into Inuyasha and I thought I'd share it with you all. It's incomplete but who knows maybe I'll finish it lol. As you will probably tell my writing style for this is more script format. Something different...**

It starts off with Kagome back at school...

**Hojo**: Hey Kagome.

**Kagome**: Oh, hey Hojo

**Hojo**: I've noticed your feeling better

**Kagome**: Yup

**Hojo**: Well here I just wanted to give you this

_Hojo hands her a basket of health products. Kagome looks at it awkwardly._

**Kagome**: Wow, uhh thanks

**Hojo**: Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Valentine's Day Dance tonight?

**Kagome**: umm... tonight, I was kinda busy

_Eri, Yuka and Arimi take her away from Hojo. Hojo looks confused._

**Yuka**: What do you mean you're busy?

**Kagome**: Uhh... I have ...uhh... plans

**Arimi**: Oooo... with whom?

**Kagome**: Uhhh...

**Eri**: C'mon, stop holding out on us who is it? Is it your jealous boyfriend?

**Kagome**: Uhhh... sorta

_Kagome walks back to Hojo_

**Kagome**: Sorry, Hojo. I'm just too busy, but thanks for asking.

**Hojo**: It's ok, maybe some other time.

_Hojo walks away. Later, Kagome arrives home._

**Sota**: Hey sis, guess what?

**Kagome**: What Sota?

_Kagome opens the door._

**Sota**: InuYasha's here!

_InuYasha is playing with Buyo_

**InuYasha**: Yo

**Kagome**: What are you doing here?

**InuYasha**: What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You're late so I came to get you!

**Kagome**: Well, I've got to catch up at school once in a while and besides I have a test in two days!

**InuYasha**: Fine, stay here for 2 more days, I'll come back for you later.

_InuYasha storms out of the room and heads to the well. InuYasha jumps in. *BANG*_

**InuYasha**: What the heck! What's wrong with this damn well?

**Kagome**: I have no clue?

**InuYasha** **thinks**: Damn, maybe since there's a no moon tonight, my power to travel through time also diminishes.

**Kagome**: Well, I guess you have to stay here then.

**InuYasha**: Fine!

_Kagome's mom, grandpa, and Sota go out. The sun goes down. InuYasha transforms to his human form_

**Kagome**: Hey InuYasha, I need to go to the store to buy some food for dinner …..

**Kagome** **mumbles**: and since I don't trust you alone here…

**Kagome**: you got to come with me….

**Kagome** **mumbles**: but you have to wear clothes from this time

_*InuYasha's ears tweak*_

**InuYasha**: What! Are you joking! You got to be kidding!

**Kagome**: Come on InuYasha! Please for me!

_Kagome does a pouty face_

**InuYasha**: FINE!

**Kagome**: Great! I got some clothes for you in Sota's room.

_They head for Sota's room. InuYasha gets changed. He shows Kagome._

**InuYasha**: Kagome! I look stupid!

**Kagome**: Don't worry InuYasha, you look uhh… nice!  
><em>Kagome gives a big, fake smile.<em>

**Kagome**: Oh yeah, I got you something else.

_She hands him a pair of sneakers_

**InuYasha**: WHAT! You got to be joking!

**Kagome**: Come on InuYasha, please.

**InuYasha**: NO WAY!

**Kagome**: Fine! I'll just say sit until you cooperate. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and oh yes SIT!

_InuYasha falls several times._

**InuYasha**: Ouch! Man all that for those dumb shoes. Fine, I'll wear it, hand them over.

**Kagome**: Great!

_InuYasha puts on the sneakers. He tries walking around._

**InuYasha**: OUCH! How can you humans wear these things, Kagome?

**Kagome**: Oh, quit your whining InuYasha, we'll be late.

_They go out of the house and walk to the store. The store ends up being closed._

**Kagome**: What do you mean closed! Well now, I guess we got to eat at the ramen house down the street, come on InuYasha.

**InuYasha**: Ramen! Okay let's go!

**Kagome**: Okay InuYasha, but you got to promise me to be on your best behavior or else we'll get kicked out.

**InuYasha**: I promise.

_InuYasha and Kagome go to the ramen house._

**Waitress**: Hello Miss, how many is in your party?

**Kagome**: Just two, and may I ask for a private booth?

**Waitress**: Certainly, right this way.

_They go into the booth, InuYasha relieved to take off his shoes._

**Kagome**: InuYasha, what kind of ramen would you like, beef, chicken, or plain?

**InuYasha**: Ummm… can I have them all?

_Kagome gets irritated._

**Kagome**: Umm… sure.

_Waitress comes up to them._

**Waitress**: So, what would you folks have?

**Kagome**: I'll have a small beef ramen and an iced tea, and he'll have a large beef ramen, a large chicken ramen and a medium plain ramen, and he'll also have water.

**Waitress**: Okay, so you'll have a small beef ramen and an iced tea, and a large beef ramen, a large chicken ramen, a medium plain ramen, and water for the gentleman.

**Kagome**: Correct.

**Waitress**: Great, your orders will be up in a few minutes.

_The waitress goes into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, the waitress comes back with the food._

**Kagome**: Thank You.

_She leaves again. They start eating._

**InuYasha with food in his mouth: **Wow! This stuff is great!

_InuYasha chows down his food, slurp really loud. Kagome gets embarrassed. _

**Kagome thinks**: Uggh, how embarrassing! How can any one eat like that!

_They finish eating. The waitress gives them the bill._

**Kagome**: What the…!

_Kagome gets mad about the bill, InuYasha taps her on the shoulder._

**InuYasha**: Hey Kagome, is there anymore food?

**Kagome**: Anymore food? You got to be kidding! I can't afford anymore food!

_InuYasha gets scared. Kagome pays the bill and they leave._


End file.
